Love Conte
by primroselin
Summary: Cerita singkat perjalanan Hinata dan Kageyama sebagai pasangan. Kageyama mendadak menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata tak mengerti harus bagaimana. KageHina. My first fanfic yey.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE CONTE**

Part 1

Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

Original story: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 _\- primroselin -_

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Hinata membeku. Ingusnya tersangkut di tengah hidung tanpa dia mau. Matanya melebar sebesar pingpong dan kepalanya terangkat otomatis kepada sumber suara.

Kageyama Tobio,

Yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan sedikit canggung. Mereka memang berdampingan, tapi tak berpandangan satu sama lain. Pemuda itu menatap jauh ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Namun Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas adanya rona merah di kulitnya yang sawo matang. Bercampur dengan semu.

"Eh…?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Otak Hinata bereaksi lambat. Cukup lambat untuk menyadari secara langsung bahwa Kageyama sedang menyatakan perasaanya.

Adalah sebuah pernyataan cinta yang mendadak. Terlalu mendadak untuk hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan solid dalam tim bola voli di sekolahnya. Terlalu asing untuk didengar oleh sepasang telinga milik bocah tengil seperti dirinya. Juga terlalu _nyeleneh_ untuk diucapkan saat cuaca panas di mana mereka beristirahat setelah latihan.

Keduanya baru saja berdebat ringan. Jujur saja memang Kageyama terasa aneh hari ini. Tidak biasanya dia mengomel tanpa jelas arah dan tujuannya. Hinata sempat berpikiran kalau ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan memang ada. Tapi Hinata menyangka barang sedikitpun kalau hal itu adalah _dirinya_.

Membeku oleh kata-kata Kageyama, kepala Hinata yang sedari tadi dipenuhi omelan yang akan dia lontarkan kepada pemuda itu mendadak kosong tanpa sisa. Seolah kalimat barusan menjadi gembok sakti yang mengunci semua kata Hinata di dalam otaknya. Melumatnya jadi debu halus dan meniupnya habis.

Hinata gugup bercampur bingung. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Kageyama sedang bercanda. Tapi pemikiran itu cepat disadarkan kenyataan bahwa Kageyama bukan tipikal orang yang suka bercanda, terutama untuk hal seperti itu. Hal yang baru saja terjadi memang kenyataan. Bukan candaan, juga bukan mimpi. Kageyama _memang_ baru saja menyatakan rasa sukanya padanya.

"Ah.. eh.. itu.."

"Tak perlu dijawab."

Seolah dapat mengerti kebingungan sang surai jeruk, Kageyama memotong dengan cepat. Hinata kembali mendongak. Kali ini terlalu cepat sampai rahangnya sedikit sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Itu aja."

Tak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan ketika si pemuda jangkung berdiri dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah pancuran. Mencuci mukanya sedikit lagi. Nampak sedang berusaha mendinginkan mukanya yang memerah.

Sejenak matanya melirik Hinata. Hinata kembali terkisap. Tapi tak ada reaksi lebih yang dilakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa. Karena sang raja baru saja berhasil membuat tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak.

Sampai akhirnya, suara dari sang kapten kembali menariknya paksa ke dunia nyata.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE CONTE**

Part 2

Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

Original story: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

\- primroselin -

.

.

.

.

.

.

enjoy

Ketakutan Hinata tak terbukti. Kageyama bersikap normal.

Semula ia beranggapan kalau hal ini akan membuat keduanya canggung kepada satu sama lain. Sebagai satu set, tentunya mau tak mau mereka akan terus terikat untuk bermain bersama di lapangan. Hinata takut hal ini akan mempengaruhi ritme dan keserasian permainan mereka selama ini. Karena Hinata sendiri juga merasa canggung. Ini semua terlalu mendadak baginya.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Kageyama bertingkah normal, sangat normal sampai-sampai rasanya percakapan mereka sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi Hinata di siang bolong. Kageyama tetap di sana, memarahinya, mengatainya 'boke', meremas kepalanya. Tossnya pun masih terasa begitu nyaman di telapak tangan. Hinata pun lega bukan main. Dan dia segera membalas makian itu tanpa ampun, seperti biasa.

Hari ini, hujan datang bertepatan saat jam pulang. Hinata tak membawa payung atau mantel bersamanya. Kelupaan terbodoh yang disesalinya. Karena malam sebelumnya acara ramalan cuaca di TV sudah memperingatkan mengenai hujan merata di kota hari ini. Alhasil, dia jadi satu-satunya orang di kelompoknya yang tidak dapat pulang ke rumah. Seluruh anggota Tim Voli Karasuno tinggal terpencar, tak mungkin bagi Hinata untuk menumpang. Dia pun tertahan di sana. Terdiam mematung di parkiran sepeda tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku menunggu hujan reda saja," kata Hinata di telepon, berbicara dengan adik perempuannya, Natsu, "Katakan pada Ibu aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Tentu, kakak hati-hati di jalan ya." Balas Natsu dengan nada manis.

"Baik, bye-bye."

"Bye-bye!"

Tepat saat Hinata mematikan ponselnya, petir menyambar langit di atasnya dengan keras. Hinata menjerit kecil sambil otomatis mundur ke belakang. Begitu kakinya berhenti, sebuah ketukan pelan menyerang kepalanya.

"Jangan menelpon di ruang terbuka saat hujan, bodoh. Kalau kau tersambar petir bagaimana?!"

Hinata menoleh kencang karena mengenali suara itu.

"Kageyama?!"

Benar, itu Kageyama. Dia ada di belakangnya. Berdiri sambil menenteng payung yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengetuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "Kok? Belum pulang?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Aku ada perlu sedikit dengan Takeda-sensei. Begitu keluar, aku melihatmu di sini." Katanya sambil mulai membuka payung, "Kau kenapa belum pulang?"

"Ehm itu…" Hinata menekuk bibirnya, lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Aku menunggu hujan reda."

"Tidak bawa mantel?"

Hinata menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Aku lupa."

"Bodoh."

Emosi Hinata langsung tersulut begitu mendengar ejekkan Kageyama, "Kau bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak mengataiku seperti itu?!"

"Kau memang bodoh, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Dan kau tadi pagi menyatakan perasaanmu pada si bodoh ini!"

Final. Hinata menang telak dalam perdebatan super singkat ini. Kageyama segera terdiam seribu bahasa.

Si pemuda tidak bergerak dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Payungnya sudah terangkat dan dia hanya tinggal berjalan. Tapi dia diam. Nampak sedang menimbang sesuatu.

Hinata tak bereaksi. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kageyama, tapi dia memilih untuk menunggu. Di saat begini, kalau ada seorang pemuda yang menyukaimu sedang ada di posisi mereka sekarang, tentunya dia pasti menanyakannya :

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Begitulah. Dan meski tahu Kageyama akan menanyakan hal itu, Hinata tetap butuh waktu untuk berpikir mengenai jawaban yang akan dia berikan.

"Rumahku jauh. Dan aku bawa sepeda."

"Kau bisa mendorongnya sambil jalan."

"Arah rumah kita beda jauh'kan?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau akan mengantarku sampai mana?"

"Sampai hujan reda."

"Kau ini sebenarnya bodoh atau idiot?"

"Berisik! Kau jelas-jelas mengerti kenapa aku menawarkan ini, bukan?" Sergahnya ketus, "Mau atau tidak, cepat jawab!"

Kening Hinata mengkerut tajam mendengar sergahan itu, "Apa itu caramu memperlakukan orang yang kau suka?!" Tapi biar begitu pun, kaki pendek Hinata mulai bergerak ke sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

author's note:

haaayy

Maafkan prim yang butuh waktu sebulan lebih hanya untuk menyelesaikan segelintir begini ahahahaha.

Prim bales reviewnya ya

 **1\. Seilurou**

 **Iyaa nih udah dilanjut kok. ya walaupun belum kelar juga www.**

 **2\. Votiel**

Silahkan! Uhuhuhu KageHina selalu manis uwu.

thx for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE CONTE

Part 3

Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

Original story: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 _\- primroselin –_

.

.

.

.

.

enjoy

Hinata tidak yakin mana yang membuat suasana terasa begitu kaku. Udara yang dingin, atau _status_ mereka (sebagai pemuda SMA dan bocah seangkatan yang ditaksirnya), atau keduanya. Kageyama bergerak kikuk. Sesekali biner biru gelapnya tampak melirik di ujung mata, lalu bergerak kembali dengan cepat saat Hinata mencoba balik menoleh.

Tangan Kageyama yang memegang payung beringsut tidak nyaman beberapa kali. Hinata mengkerutkan kening. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kageyama tapi menurutnya sikap Kageyama sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau belum pernah jalan dengan seseorang yang kau suka sebelumnya?" Tanya Hinata meledek.

Kageyama berjengit kaget, tapi dia segera membalas ledekkan itu, "Berisik! Aku bahkan baru pertama suka pada seseorang, tahu!"

Tak urung, pundak Hinata tersendal mendengar jawaban itu. Mukanya langsung bersemu merah. Sama sekali bukan jawaban yang diduga Hinata. Karena a _ku bahkan baru pertama suka pada seseorang_ berarti bahwa Hinata adalah cinta pertama Kageyama.

Kursi dibalik dengan cepat, justru kini Hinata yang salah tingkah.

"Bo-bodoh!"

"Ha? Kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh, boke?!"

"Karena kau memang bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Mereka berdebat sepanjang jalan. Hinata sengaja memancing pembicaraan terus menerus. Jawaban dari Kageyama sebelumnya akan membuatnya tambah kebingungan bila mereka sama-sama diam. Dan berbeda dengan Kageyama, dia ahli dalam hal ini.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu saat langit mulai kehabisan air. Hinata berhenti diikuti Kageyama. Matanya melihat raut muka Kageyama berubah. Ada raut muka kesal di sana, walaupun hampir tak kentara.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi besok. Jangan pasang muka jelek begitu." Kata Hinata menghibur.

"Hm…" Kageyama merespon singkat. Payung diturunkan dan dilipat. Mata blueberry bergerak ke arah Hinata. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Kepala orange mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Kageyama. Sampai jumpa besok."

Hinata sama sekali tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda bahwa si jangkung akan mendatanginya. Tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di depannya. Berdiri begitu dekat. Hinata reflek mundur karena waspada. Tapi Kageyama sudah berhasil meraih pinggulnya. Fisik Hinata ditarik. Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan sukses di kepala berwarna matahari.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Hinata membatu. Terkejut dengan kecupan tersebut. Ia tahu mukanya memerah dan dengan cepat dia menundukkan muka.

"Ha, hati-hati."

"Hm…Kau juga."

Kageyama memunggungi dan berjalan pergi. Hinata mengangkat kepala takut-takut. Masih tak ingin Kageyama melihat mukanya yang melepuh.

Tapi Kageyama memang sudah pergi. Dia tak menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. ' _Sampai jumpa besok'_ benar-benar jadi ' _sampai jumpa besok'._ Kageyama bersabar. Tak merepotkannya dengan rengekkan seseorang yang masih ingin bersama dengan orang yang disukai. Dia tak pernah begitu.

Punggung tegap Kageyama menjauh secara perlahan. Hinata menggigit bibir. Semua perlakuan ini membuatnya tersentuh. Menurutnya, Kageyama begitu hebat. Dia memperlakukan Hinata jauh lebih lembut dari yang dia duga. Oleh karena itulah, dia kini memutuskan untuk mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Kageyama!"

Kepala hitam berhenti dan berbalik."Ya?"

"Aku!" Hinata menggenggam erat sepedanya dan berkata dengan mantab, "Aku pasti akan membalas perasaanmu! Tunggulah aku!"

Hinata tahu. Ia mengatakan hal yang benar. Ia memutuskan sesuatu yang benar. Menerima Kageyama dan membalasnya. Ia yakin Kageyama akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Karena Kageyama adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Keputusan itu berbuah manis. Hinata telah berhasil menemukan senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Datang dari pemuda yang berdiri di sana.

"Tentu. Akan kutunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berhenti di depan halaman setelah memarkir sepedanya. Ada Kageyama. Dia baru saja sampai di sana. Keduanya bertatapan sebentar. Dan tiga detik kemudian, mereka mulai berlomba lari.

Mereka berteriak dan berkejar-kejaran sampai tangga ruang klub. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mereka menjadi rival yang berjuang mendahului satu sama lain.

Hari ini, Hinata ada di atas angin. Meski hanya jarak satu langkah, dia berhasil mendahului Kageyama.

"Aku menang!" teriaknya.

"Sial!" Kageyama mengumpat di sela-sela nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Kau harus memberiku toss dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya, Kageyama!"

"Berisik, perbaiki dulu receive-mu yang payah itu!"

Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Tapi tetap mengikuti Kageyama yang mulai menaiki tangga. Mereka duduk di depan pintu ruangan klub voli sambil memperbaiki nafas. Menunggu yang lain datang.

Hari ini tepat sebulan sejak mereka berhasil mendapatkan Hinata dua minggu sejak pernyataan Hinata waktu itu.

Tangan Kageyama jatuh ke atas tangannya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Senpai belum ada yang datang." Celetuk Kageyama meskipun Hinata tak memprotes apa-apa. Hinata menggumam mengiyakan.

Kembali sebuah kejutan datang. Sepasang bibir si rambut hitam jatuh ke kening Hinata. Dia cekikikan.

"Kau suka sekali mencium secara mendadak."

"Kau juga suka dicium mendadak."

Senyum Hinata merekah lebar, "Karena itu datang darimu."

Hinata melihat Kageyama tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sama indahnya dengan senyuman waktu itu. "Boke."

Dia sudah menentukan keputusan yang benar. Bukti sudah berbicara. Ia bahagia bersama Kageyama. Kageyama memang paling mengerti dirinya.

Dan di antara kesempatan yang begitu sempit sampai para senpai datang, mereka pun mencuri waktu untuk berciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Finish_

Author's Note :

Horeeee jadiiiiiii.

Maafkan sangat acakadut :'

Terimakasih sudah setia menunggu update~


End file.
